


Things You Can't Undo

by JasnNCarly



Series: Morgan and Bree (Crossover Series) [6]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: 10 Sentences, Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Say Something"





	Things You Can't Undo

**Door:**  The opportunity came the second he left her to take a shower, leaving a clear path to the escape Bree convinced herself she needed; however, as she stared at the bracelet draped on her slender wrist, her feet hesitated and a mental prayer appeared,  _Stop me one more time_.  
  
 **Leave:**  “He wanted me to get help” Her insistence did little to silence her family’s endless blaming of Morgan; their refusal to listen to her was a bitter reminder that he was the only who understood her, yet she had left him behind days ago.  
  
 **Realize:**  Morgan stayed at the secluded house, staring at the door and awaiting her return; it wasn’t until his brother showed up that he knew it was over – Bree was gone.  
  
 **Favorite:** “Who is Morgan to you, Bree” the question had an endless list of answers: he was her safety, her sanity, and the only person she loved more than herself – the only one who made her world make sense – Morgan is the one who completed her.  
  
 **Save:** “You can’t make this okay” the anger erupted from Morgan as he rejected Michael’s attempts to console him, to remind him that he had done all he could; on the verge of breakdown, looking around their empty sanctuary, Morgan nearly fell to his knees as he felt the wind knocked out of his gut, “She was supposed to stay—out of everybody, man, she was always supposed to stay…never leave me.”  
  
 **Skin:**  Bree stared at her palm in the moonlight, tracing a line back and forth, as she forced herself to remember her placement was a necessity; it was the only way she could ever be the woman Morgan needed, the woman he deserved.  
  
 **Try:**  “Oh no, is that a smile” a reminder that Morgan was out in the real world, surrounded by women vying for his attention, and still felt completely disconnected from it; offering the mysterious brunette a timid grin, he gave a small nod to his brother’s protective glare and silent question,  _Yes, I’m okay_.  
  
 **Clear:**  “Honey…his mother made sure I knew—he knew” her mother’s explanation could’ve sent her back in progress, yet Bree drew in a deep breath and forced a smile forward; as her mother’s touch met the soft strands of her blond tresses, she made a promise to herself: once out, she would find him as he had found her so many times before.  
  
 **Better:**  Morgan convinced himself that taking numbers, dating again, was the cure to his heartbreak; charming a woman wasn’t a problem, it was believing that it would not fail or break him that kept him from beginning something new.  
  
 **Shattered:**  Bree sought him out, mixed reactions from his closet allies were to be expected, yet she wouldn’t be deterred; what she did not expect was to see him entering the Metro Court with another woman on his arm, the two locked in flirtatious whispers.


End file.
